1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined rack and containers, particularly to one having an L-shaped rack provided with a plurality of engagement mounts disposed thereon, a plurality of mounting keyholes disposed in a rear wall thereof, and a plurality of recessed holes disposed adjacent four corners of an outside surface of a bottom thereof, each of the recessed holes provided with a non-slipping member securely fixed therein; a plurality of containers capable of being supported on the rack and each provided with an engagement recess disposed in a bottom thereof, by which the plurality of containers can be securely held on the rack in place by making the engagement recesses of the containers respectively engaged with the engagement mounts of the rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, there are many containers for seasoning, beauty products, etc. in the house and most of them are placed on the table tops or cabinets. However, they are often placed in bad order and occupied too much space, which greatly increases difficulty in taking them for use because they are liable to be fallen down under collision with other containers and significantly affects the overall aesthetic appearance of the arrangement in the house.